The present invention relates to sporting goods, and in particular to skis and snowboards. More specifically, the invention provides a system for judging and selecting a ski or snowboard that, based upon the weight and leg strength of a skier or snowboarder, allows for the assessment and selection of a ski or snowboard suitable for that particular user.
Skis and snowboards suitable for each skier or snowboarder are preferably judged and selected based on the weight and leg strength of that individual skier or snowboarder.
A customer goes to a shop and selects a favorite ski or snowboard when purchasing the ski or snowboard.
Customers have generally selected skis and snowboards based upon their own height or physical figure, depending mainly on intuition, and without relying upon definite criteria, whereby there have been many cases where the customer purchases a ski or snowboard, that a clerk of a sales shop perhaps recommends, and without any doubt thereabout, but selected mainly based simply on price or appearance, so it has been difficult to accurately purchase skis or snowboards suitable for the physical characteristics of each individual skier or snowboarder including the leg strength of that particular user.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-312371 describes a method for searching for a ski or snowboard suitable for each skier or snowboarder by determining the size and flex of each part of the ski or snowboard as suitable for each skier or snowboarder from physical information such as the age, weight, and height of each skier or snowboarder.
However, the above-mentioned conventional method for searching for sporting goods, which is by judging the ski or snowboard suitable for the skier or snowboarder from physical characteristics such as the age, the weight, and the height of each skier or snowboarder, is not a method for judging the ski or snowboard suitable for each skier or snowboarder with consideration given to the user's leg strength, which is the most important element in judging the ski or snowboard suitable for each skier or snowboarder. For this reason, it has been difficult to judge and select a ski or snowboard most suitable for each skier or snowboarder.
Accordingly, there has been a problem that re-investigation is required by each skier or snowboarder as to whether or not the searched for and selected ski or snowboard is suitable for the user's own leg strength.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the actualities of the foregoing prior art, with an eye toward providing a system for judging a ski or snowboard that allows the ski board or snowboard most suitable for each skier or snowboarder to be selected with consideration given to the leg strength of each skier or snowboarder.
The invention may also provide a system for judging a ski or snowboard that can be utilized for the development and a design of skis or snowboards suitable for various individual users.